compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Flich Warfield
Flich Warfield is a businessman and star pilot within the Confederacy of Independent Systems. His endeavors makes him well known within the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Flich has been called the Loyal Servant to the Jedi by many in years past, through that title has faded from him now since his commitment to the CIS. The Birth of Flich Warfield Flich Warfield was born on Yavin 4 an odd twenty three years before. Flich's parents fought for the perseverance of peace and hope on Yavin before being separated. Flich's mother, born on Naboo, fought the imperial onslaught of the first Deathstar. Flich's father however, not much is known about him. After the battle of the DeathStar, Flich’s father fled into the unknown reaches of the galaxy, became a smuggler and suffered a smuggler’s death. His mother died at the battle of Hoth and Flich was put into the hands of his grandparents whom taught him about life and the ways of a pilot and business man. The Jedi Flich Warfield always had found trouble on Yavin 4, throughout his childhood many visitors had came to the lonesome moon. On one certain trip a certain Jedi visitor came to Yavin 4 in search of Jedi force senseativity for recruiting against the battle against the Sith. Flich however failed the test to become a Jedi. Though Flich idolize the Jedi in every aspect. As Flich adore them, in a daring move he climbed on board a Jedi craft and just began his adventure into the universe. Into the deep rifts of space lied a region of territory which Flich was found exploring. Finding new members of his faction and going throughout the age of diplomacy. The Jedi Praxium was his way of life. He was doing the bidding of the Jedi Master of the Praxium. He earned the title of Loyal Servant to the Jedi while he stayed there. The Outcast The group soon dissolved and Flich was forced to join a sister group of the Jedi Praxium, The Antarian Rangers. Still loyal servant of the Jedi though. Flich met some of his friends while he stayed; Jake Azzameen, Rhys Skywalker, Thragg Craghorn, Andy Skyfighter and Horley Cyan. With the dissolution of the Jedi Praxium came a new faction, the New Jedi Order, led by the former Jedi Praxium master],Kal Fisto. Flich applied immediately to join this new faction but was turned down at first. Soon he how ever was able to join the faction before Master Fisto turned again to the dark side. In a drastic step Fisto renamed the New Jedi Order to the Exchange where Flich eventually fell into darkness no longer able to see the truth. The truth as he saw I was in Master Fisto, who he did not know was part of the dark side. As Flich’s friends came to his aid, Flich felt as if he needed time to meditate. He began his course to the far reaches of the galaxy to begin this period of his life. The Federation Shortly after his period of dissolution, Flich came into contact with an old friend. Horley Cyan, Viceroy of the Trade Federation offered him membership to join his ranks in the Trade Federation. Flich accepted his offer to join. He sought to seek redemption with The Antarian Rangers and did so. During his stay at the Trade Federation, although short, was worth it as he gained the trust of Viceroy Cyan. As the Trade Federation was growing, so was the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Flich was further offer to join the Haor Chall Engineering as a promotion from the Trade Federation group. Flich became the Director of Security for the group. Soon Flich suffered another transfer to Lant Mining Company for another director position. Although still within the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Flich got transferred yet again to Stars` End Entertainment to lead another department. He now a member of the CIS hopes to establish yet another identity inside of another faction inside the CIS. He still keeps in contact with his other old friends through out his life. He wants to expand his life in commerce now. Eventually establishing himself as a wealthy businessman. The Future Nothing is known by what Flich wants of life. He seeks the riches of the world but wants to do the universe some good. That's all that is known by him. His Mission Statement "To establish myself as an identity in the Star Wars Combine by building as many cities as needed in order to perform the creation of a faction and still be wealthy." Category:Individuals Category:Human